


The Warm Up

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biting, Caught, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola gives Helen a taste of what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anna's RAWR prompt of 'break'.

"Anyone seen the Doc or Tesla? It's about to start!" Kate announced amidst a flurry of activity.

"Haven't seen 'em," Henry shrugged as he walked by, escorting another guest to their seat.

"They're probably off somewhere doing it, knowing those two," Will commented dryly.

Kate snickered. More than likely he was right. Those two were worse than a pair of nubbins. The question she needed to ask herself was if she were a horny immortal where would she sneak off to for a quick romp?

Then again, her boss and the vamp weren't exactly good at keeping their trysts to private areas. It was just as likely they were in the supply closet no more than ten feet away from where guests were arriving. Hoping they weren't that wreckless, at least not today of all days, Kate marched over to the closet and knocked softly before peaking inside. When she'd determined the space free of the randy pair Kate stalked off in search of the surprisingly out of control immortals.

***  
Helen's sweaty palms squeaked against the glass behind her as they lost purchase yet again. They itched to sink into Nikola's hair, but considering he was currently underneath her dress that wasn't possible.

It was a miracle he even fit under there. The dress was a slinky number that hugged her curves tantalizingly, covering everything but leaving nothing to the imagination. The slit that ran up to her mid-thigh gave him just enough room to move under the material without splitting the seams. And move he did!

Helen moaned, low and throaty as he held her at the edge of unspeakable pleasure. The man was insufferable and incorrigible, not to mention insatiable, but she loved him regardless. Especially when he made her come so hard she saw stars.

Helen's hips were bucking wildly against his face. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her ruthlessly and he'd somehow figured out how to get his nose to hit her clit in just the right way. Her legs were beginning to tremble so violently she was afraid she wouldn't be able to remain standing much longer.

But then he twisted his tongue in some sort of magic way and petty things like breathing and staying up right ceased to matter. Her back arched off the glass, her head thrown back as she moaned loudly.

Nikola emerged from under her dress, a shit eating grin on his face. She looked down at him through half lidded eyes. Her whole body felt heavy and sluggish. Still panting, Helen patted the top of his head like she would a loyal dog. Nikola snorted at that, rising to his feet so that he could press tightly against her.

His arms circled her waist and Helen let herself slump into him, Nikola holding her up easily. He kissed from the thin strap of her dress up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe playfully while he waited for her to recover.

"If that was just a little pre-wedding fun, I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight," Helen panted.

"I'll give you a hint," Nikola replied, his hands wandering back under her dress and beginning to bunch it up.

"Oh a hint!" Helen replied with a laugh.

Dress safely around her middle, Nikola hoisted her up until Helen's legs wrapped instinctually around his waist.

"Why Mr. Tesla, is that the ring box in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Helen asked coyly.

"Why don't you reach down and find out for yourself, Mrs. Tesla?"

Helen wrinkled her nose at his inference of her taking his last name, but wound her hand between them regardless.

"I've already told you I'm not changing my name."

"Not even to Magnus-Tesla?"

"No," she replied simply, cupping her hand around the erection straining against his pants.

Nikola's hips jerked forward when she gave him a soft squeeze. Quickly she undid the button and zip, reaching inside to draw him out.

"Now," Helen said in her best no nonsense voice, giving him a few firm strokes as she leaned in until their lips were almost touching. "Do you want to have this argument again right now or would you rather fuck me?"

Nikola didn't respond just crushed his lips against her's to kiss her long and hard. It was harsh and demanding, as if he was telling her that if she wouldn't take his name he'd take her body. Helen was perfectly happy with that arrangement.

Crossing her ankles behind his back, she guided him towards her wet folds. She teased herself with the blunt head of his penis until he growled a warning at her. Finally she positioned him at her entrance and Nikola waisted no time thrusting into her.

Helen gasped, shuddering at the exquisite feeling of having him inside her. They remained still for a few seconds, simply kissing and enjoying the thrill of being so intimately joined. But then he was moving and she clung to him as his thrusts pinned her against the glass.

Her dress was around her waist, her bare legs wrapped around his middle revealing the light blue garter on her right thigh. Nikola toyed with it, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Something blue," she told him by way of explanation.

"Excuse me?"

"On her wedding day it's tradition for a bride to wear something old and something new. Something borrowed and something blue."

"Where are the other things?" Nikola wanted to know.

"Well I _am_ the something old," Helen chuckled. "The dress is new. I borrowed the hair pins from Erika and the garter is blue."

"You're quite a contradiction, aren't you?"

It was Helen's turn to look confused.

"You insist on these traditions, yet you were going to stand in front of all those people with no underwear on?"

"I'm still going to be standing in front of all those people with no underwear on," she corrected.

"But why? All it will do is drive me crazy."

"Exactly."

Nikola groaned, picking up the pace as he thrust into her. His teeth grazed her neck, the too sharp points making her shiver.

"No biting and no marks, I won't go to the alter with a hickey."

"I have to save something for the wedding night," Nikola replied in his deep vampiric voice, giving away just how close he'd come to biting her.

"You can bite me anywhere you like tonight, love," Helen assured, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she tried to move against him.

"Anywhere?" Nikola panted, keeping up their banter.

"Yes," Helen gasped as he rotated his hips sinfully. "Though there are a few places I can think of that I'd enjoy more than others."

"And where would those be?"

"Well the neck is just too obvious, even if I do enjoy it. I'd want you to get a little more creative, considering we're only going to have one wedding night."

"I'm open to suggestions," he said a bit breathlessly as he hoisted her higher once again.

"Do you remember that time in the van? You fed from my breast while your tongue teased my nipple."

"If I remember correctly that little trick had amazing results."

Helen nodded, a new surge of pleasure hitting her as she remembered. They'd discovered early in their relationship how good it felt for both of them if he fed while they made love. He claimed it even made her taste better.

"Where else?" Nikola whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning across her neck and making her shiver.

"I want you to bite the inside of my thigh while you make me come on your fingers."

Nikola growled, grabbing her hips and pounding madly into her. She was glad he didn't ask her for more questions, her mind was far to clouded with pleasure to come up with suitable answers any more.

One of his hands was braced against the glass, the floor to ceiling window in her office overlooking the grounds of the new underground Sanctuary. The guests were gathering on the lawn, taking their seats in anticipation of the upcoming ceremony.

Helen had snuck up here to take a peak at the proceedings. It was the perfect angle to see everything laid out below her. At this time of day the artificial lighting cast a glare on the windows of her office, allowing anyone inside to see out, but no one outside to see in.

Nikola had found her, brushing off her comments of it being bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. One thing had led to another, as it so often did with them, and here they were, him fucking her against the window.

His palm squeaked on the glass as he lost purchase, much as she had earlier. He was so close, pressed flush against her, pinning her to the glass until she couldn't move. All she could do was take the pounding he was giving her.

"I want you to feel it as you walk down the aisle," Nikola growled in her ear. "Just like you want me knowing there's nothing under this gorgeous dress. I want you to remember this and know tonight will be even better."

Helen shuddered, clenching tightly around his invading body. Damn if the man couldn't push her buttons.

A dull thumbing noise echoed through the room above the sound of their heavy breathing. Helen could feel the window trembling behind her with the strength of Nikola's thrusts.

"Nikola, the window," Helen tried to tell him. "Maybe we should..."

But it was too late. Helen heard the glass cracking, felt it beginning to give way behind her. Nikola jerked her away, tumbling backwards in his haste to land on the ground with her on top of him.

Helen glanced behind her to see the long cracks spidered out across the window. It would need to be replaced.

"Really?" Helen chided, looking down at him in exasperation.

"Whoops?" Nikola replied with a sheepish grin.

"Again, I shudder to think what tonight will be like if this is the warm up. Let's hope we don't break damn the bed."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No" Helen exclaimed, slapping his shoulder playfully.

One second he was smiling up at her with her favorite goofy grin, the next he was sitting up to cup her cheeks with a serious look on his face.

"As good as the sex is, cause it truly is amazing, you know I'm marrying you because I love you with my entire heart?" Nikola breathed, thumbs stroking over her cheek bones.

"Of course, Nikola," she assured. "Just as I love you."

He smiled again, kissing her sweetly.

"You know..." Nikola said suggestively, shifting his hips just enough to remind her he was still inside her.

Helen gasped and then laughed.

"You'll wrinkle your suit laying on the ground," she said, kissing him more thoroughly.

"I'll just have to be on top then," he reasoned.

"You're lucky my dress is wrinkle proof material. Tonight you won't get a free pass. If you want on top, you'll have to fight me for it."

Nikola rolled them easily, pinning her wrists beside her head and grinning wickedly.

"Now that is a challenge," he said.

***  
Why was it always her? Kate knew the answer to that; because she was the least squeamish about it. Henry turned an unattractive shade of red whenever he walked in on his foster mother and their resident vampire. Will got pissy and sulked. So that left her.

She'd been looking for them for the last twenty minutes. The chatter on the radio about a suddenly broken window gave her a clue as to where they might be.

She had twenty bucks riding on the cause of the broken glass being the over amorous activities of the immortal pair. Henry didn't believe they'd be so vigorous. Will thought Magnus wouldn't be so wreckless in nearly plain view of their guests. Kate bet them both wrong.

Magnus's office door was sound proof, so she couldn't hear anything from the other side, but that didn't mean nothing was happening. With those two, it was always a toss up what you'd be walking in on. Kate pushed the door open just enough to stick her head through. She couldn't help the smirk at the sight of the pair of them on the ground in front of the cracked window. Magnus was on her hands and knees, bare legs showing off the blue garter on her right thigh. Nikola was behind her, hands at her hips holding the dress out of the way.

They both froze, staring at her like deer caught in the headlights. Nikola returned her smirk, Helen at least looked a little guilty. By now Kate thought they were past embarrassment. If the two of them insisted on going at each other in semi-public places, Kate wasn't going to keep acting shocked.

"The wedding's about to start," Kate said calmly.

"Just...give us...a minute," Helen panted.

Kate nodded once and then quickly shut the door behind her. A few minutes later the couple breezed out, cool and collect.

"So the window," Kate began casually as they walked down the hall. "Broke when you were..."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Nikola interrupted, grinning salaciously.

Helen just rolled her eyes.

"The guys owe me twenty bucks," Kate announced triumphantly.

That caused Helen to stop, Kate and Nikola almost running into her. She looked at Kate with completely disbelieve.

"Pardon me?"

"I bet the boys that you broke the window while you were..." Kate trailed off, making a vague hand gesture.

"That's hardly appropriate," Helen chided.

Kate snorted.

"Oh please, Doc. You can't talk to me about appropriate after what I just walked in on. Especially considering it's hardly the first time."

Helen opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. Her and Nikola exchanged a glance.

"Turn about is fair play," Helen finally conceded.

"Come on, Doc. Let's get you two hitched already so we can see you off to Italy for the honeymoon. The rest of us are looking forward to a week of peace and celibate quiet."


End file.
